Destiny's Potion
by Pipper Pines
Summary: The Total Drama cast is now 18, and Mike and Zoey are engaged. Dawn is a gypsy, married to DJ and Brick has turned to the dark side. He goes to Dawn for a certain potion. He alters destiny. Read, review, and NO FLAMES!
1. Destiny Opener

**Pipper: Hey, faithful readers! Pipper Pines here to introduce my newest story. It's the first in a—**

**Squirrel: THRILLOGY!**

**Pipper: **_**Thrillogy **_**about Mike, Zoey, and Brick. Using Atbash code, or A=Z code, I will hide a message about the next installment. Anyway, in the Destiny Trilogy, magic potions play a major role. Read on!**


	2. The Potion

A lone figure walked toward the hut in the distance. A closer view revealed that the figure was a boy. He walked into the hut. Inside stood a girl who had long blonde hair and was also wearing a simple dark blue dress covered in moons and stars.

"Brick!" she exclaimed, dropping the glass vial she was holding. It shattered into a million pieces upon hitting the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you make love potions," he answered. "I'd like one."

"This must be some girl you want to make fall in love with you," the girl joked.

"No jokes, Crescent," he told her.

"Fine, just bring me a laser squirrel so I can experiment on it to turn it back," she muttered.

The next day, Brick brought the laser squirrel. "Crescent"—Dawn—gave him the love potion. The former cadet walked to Simply Zoey, a nearby design shop. A pretty redhead was inside, sketching on a pad of paper.

"Here, Zoey," Brick said. He handed her a glass of fruit punch—that had the potion in it! He held back an exclamation of surprise at the diamond engagement ring on her hand. She smiled that dazzling smile of hers and drank the punch.


	3. Pipper's arrival

Just then, Mike, Zoey's fiancé, walked into the store just as the potion kicked in. She began gushing over Brick. Much to Brick's delight, Zoey assumed that she was engaged to him. They left the store and headed to Brick's evil fortress. As they walked, Scott, Zoey's cousin, saw them. (Mike and Scott are friends at this point, as they both have a close relationship with Zoey, so that's why, derps!)

"Mike!" he yelled, running into the shop. "I-I just saw Zoey with—"

"Brick," Mike finished for him. Just then, a tall brunette walked in with an Air Corian and a blonde with wings and a squirrel tail.

"Hey Mike!" the brunette greeted him. "Where's Zoey?"

"Brick did something to her, Pipper," he explained.

"Hey, why don't we go see Dawn- I mean Crescent?" the blonde suggested. "She ought to know what's going on."

The five headed to the same hut where Brick had gotten the love potion. "Crescent" welcomed them. Pipper quickly explained the situation. A cloud seemed to pass over the gypsy's face.

"I-I sold him an l-love p-potion this morning," she wailed. "I didn't know he was going to use it on Zoey!" She gestured to the laser squirrel, whose fur was quickly returning.

"Aww!" the blonde squealed. "It's just like kindergarten!" The others looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, _Larissa_?" Scott said, using the hybrid's hated nickname.

"My name is _Squirrel_," she hissed. "I was part of an experiment to turn humans into squirrel hybrids."

"How do we fix this?" Pipper asked, ignoring her friend.

"There's only one way," Dawn said. "The potion becomes permanent after three days. You have until Midnight on Saturday to give her the antidote."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I. Don't. Know."


	4. Aww! !

As the group sat around the table, trying to figure out how to get the antidote into Zoey, Pipper stopped and stared at Dawn's belly. H

"Are you pregnant?" she blurted.

"Yes," Dawn answered. She doubled over in pain. Pipper's eyes opened wide.

"The baby's coming!" she said. "Squirrel, go get a stick—strong but not too thick. Scott, get a canteen of water, fast. Now GO!" The two hurried off while Axel and Pipper helped Dawn into bed.

"Here," Squirrel panted. Pipper slid the stick between Dawn's teeth. Scott soon arrived with the water. Mike, Axel, DJ, and Scott waited outside.

An hour later, Pipper came out and sighed.

"DJ, you have a daughter and a son," she told him. R

"YEAH!" the proud father exclaimed.

"We need to get them to the hospital."

"OK."

They took the twins—Jasmine and Max—to the hospital for an exam.


	5. Sorry for my turtleness!

** Whew! Sorry the part one closer took so long. I've been busy with school and all that junk. Anyway, part two's up, so go read it. I'm tired of rewriting this closer. Bye!**


End file.
